The Tale of a Fused Saiyan
by Swiss Cheeze
Summary: AU Fic! In an alternate universe where Vegeta and Goku fuse to become Vegito on Supreme Kai's planet, Vegito defeats Buu, but with a cost: Never unfusing again. Now, the Z Fighters will have to adjust to this change with a completely different Saiyan compared to the fuséés. Bulma/Vegito and Chi-Chi/Vegito
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and all it's character belong to Funimation Animation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama**

 **Chapter 1: Kid Buu's Demise (Prologue)**

"Kibito Kai, hand them the earrings!" Elder Kai shouted while glaring at the two Saiyan males in front of him. They were the last chance the Universe had at survival. Majin Buu had defeated all their adversaries, fusion was possibly their last attempt at survival. Now that the Earth was destroyed due to Kid Buu's actions, Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport himself and Vegeta to Supreme Kai's planet, preparing for the final battle that was to come.

"Of course!" Kibito Kai quickly removed his earrings and hurriedly handed them over to Goku and Vegeta; They both stared at the hesitant Saiyans, before Vegeta grunted.

"Are we really gonna do this, Kakarot?! Where is your pride?!" Vegeta scowled and engulfed the earring into his hand.

Goku just continued to stare before sighing. "Look Vegeta, I know we always talk about our pride and the thrill of a good fight, but Majin Buu is unlike any foe we've faced before, our friends and families' lives are on the line, the entire UNIVERSE is! We need to take this seriously and...fuse,"

Vegeta just grunted, "I can't believe I am doing this again!" he shouted whilst putting on the earring. Goku did the same, a holy majestic, white light had surrounded both of their frames, the two floated into the air and their bodies collided into each other, once again forming the perfect warrior: Vegito.

Kid Buu had done enough waiting, he was ready to attack his prey, the pink monster rushed at the fused Saiyan with nothing but an intent to kill. "BUU YEAH!" He shrieked as he threw a left hook at Vegito's cheek.

However; nothing happened, his fist felt like it hit a wall. With a confused, and angered, look Buu threw another punch at Vegito's face, and the same result occurred. "BUUUUUUUUUU!" He shouted with vexation in his voice.

Buu started to throw a flurry of punches and kicks at Vegito's body, all to no effect, the Saiyan was humored by the demon's futile attacks and chuckled, Buu was clearly pissed off and shot up into the sky, he lifted his right hand and dark pink ball formed above his palm, it grew to the size of a whole planet. Buu viciously growled and launched the ball of death at Vegito, who just stared at it nonchalantly.

The blast lowered upon the fusee, and a clash could be heard, Buu laughed in delight as he finally thought he had ended the cocky warrior, but he was _**wrong**_ , completely and utterly _**wrong**_.

As Buu looked downward all he saw was Vegito holding his attack with one hand, he was being mocked, the Saiyan had no struggle with the devilish brute whatsoever; Yet he still took his slow time with him. Vegito emitted and energy pulse from his hand and the ball disintegrated and was out of sight.

Buu was even more angrier than before, he rushed at Vegito and once again threw a myriad of punches at his way, Vegito sidestepped all of them and now found himself behind the demon. Buu turned and let out a vicious battle cry, continuing where he left off and threw a series of punches, now adding kicks and chops.

Vegito was getting increasingly bored and even let out a yawn, he had finally decided that playtime was over and he needed to end the pink devil once and for all.

With zero effort, the dashing, fused Saiyan grabbed Buu's next strike and applied pressure to his grip, Buu howled in pain and realized the mistake he had made, Vegito then threw Buu into a mountain that had been a few feet away, he then rushed towards the large rock and punched Buu again, this time sending him to the ground.

"Majin Buu, it is time you pay for your crimes against humanity, you've killed all my loved ones, you've killed innocent people...BUT NO MORE! IT IS TIME YOU FEEL THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED OTHERS!"

Vegito growled and cupped his hands together, a blue ball of energy started to formulate. "FINALLLL...KAAAAAAAAAA….MEEEEEEEEEEE..." The ball started to grow larger, and for the first time, Majin Buu had felt legitimate fear. "HAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEE..." Buu thought about flying away, but his fear had taken over his entire body, he couldn't even move. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A large, blue beam flew straight at Buu and engulfed his entire body, he was ripped to shreds in a mere second, every atom, every cell was now obsolete. As Vegito relinquished his attack he huffed, it was over, Majin Buu had finally been defeated for good.

 **Next Time: "I'm Not Goku Nor Vegeta!"**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter of this story. Next chapter will be about how everyone will react to Vegito's permanent stay. But if you liked this story make sure that you favorite, follow, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and all it's character belong to Funimation Animation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama**

 **Chapter 2: "I'm Not Goku Nor Vegeta!"**

Everyone had been waiting, the earth had finally been rescued from the terror of Majin Buu and everyone was ready to go back to their normal lives, including the Z-Fighters, but little did they know a huge change was coming that would impact their lives forever.

"Where are they?" Chi-Chi questioned while holding her youngest son, Goten, in her arms. She had been waiting for the return of her husband for quite some time now and was starting to worry that the worst had happened.

"They'll be here!" Krillin reassured his longtime friend, who just continued to look at the sky skeptically. Bulma, on the other hand, had been frantically pacing around awaiting the return of her husband, Yamcha tried to calm her down but it didn't work, she had always been impatient. As Chi-Chi and Bulma continued to wait, the other began to reminisce and enjoy each other's company, happy to have overcome yet another obstacle in Majin Buu.

Suddenly on the other side of the lookout Vegito had been teleported along with Dende, Majin Buu, and Mr. Satan by Kibito Kai.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help explain what happened? This is a big pill for your friends to swallow, especially your family members." Kibito Kai offered, but Vegito just waved his hand.

"No need, thanks for all your help" Vegito assured the purple man. The others gave their thanks and goodbyes to Kibito Kai who then teleported off back to his world, the four walked towards the awaiting the group who looked ecstatic at their arrival.

Goten and Trunks noticed the mysterious warrior, neither knew about the fusion, but both thought the strange man looked their father. "DADDY!" they both screamed and ran towards the man, causing Bulma and Chi-Chi to only be confused.

Goten and Trunks stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed that the man was not Goku or Vegeta.

"What the!? Who are you?!" Trunks shrieked as he stepped back in a defensive stance immediately, Goten didn't know what was going on but just followed what Trunks did. The other Z-Warriors immediately ran over to get a look at the peculiar figure.

Dende started to laugh nervously before eyeing Vegito, "care to explain?" He asked the fusion.

Vegito nodded and immediately cut to the chase: "Well, here it goes...I am not Goku nor Vegeta, I am Vegito...a result of the potara fusion between the aforementioned warriors."

Everyone gasped at the news, immediately speaking over each other to discuss what had just been laid out to them.

"Oooh, so we just have to for thirty minutes and everything will be back to normal!" Goten stated.

"Oh yeah! Fusion only lasts thirty minutes! We'll have the old Goku and Vegeta back in no time!" Krillin added on, this where Vegeta started to frown.

"Well, not potara fusion….I'm afraid the effects are permanent." Vegito stated blankly; the entire area went silent as the news had broke. Chi-Chi was especially heartbroken.

"So I'll never get to see my Goku again!?" Chi-Chi yelled between sobs, she had only heard this 30 seconds ago but already broke down in tears, all she wanted since Goku returned at the world tournament was a normal life between her husband and two boys, but she was once again robbed of that life.

Ox-King went to comfort his daughter while Vegito tried to think of a way to cheer Chi-Chi up, but Bulma immediately came up to him to examine his face from up-close. "Vegeta...I know you're in there, this has to be some of sort of prank!" Bulma herself started to feel tears well up in her eyes but held them back. Vegito had started to feel really bad and didn't know what to do, this worked out way better in his head.

Gohan was next up for the denial stage, "Dad? No way! T-this can't be...I already lost you for most of my life! This is my fault again I should have killed Majin Buu when I had the chance!" Gohan grunted and clutched his head, his inability to put away an enemy due to his arrogance had once again cost him his father.

Goten and Trunks frowned; "So my daddy isn't here!? No fair! I just met him!" Goten grabbed Vegito's pant leg and started to pull on it aggressively and started to cry.

Trunks didn't want to cry, he knew his dad wouldn't want him to...but his dad wasn't here. He didn't say anything however; Trunks felt like he was just getting to know his dad as more than a warrior, and in the blink of an eye he lost him.

Vegito immediately tensed up when he felt the other Z-Warriors try and connect mind links with him.

' _Goku…come on!'_

' _Goku! Vegeta! I know you're in there!'_

' _You two have never quit before! Don't quit on us now!'_

' _This can't be real guys, you're the strongest guys I know!'_

' _Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha...I'm sorry but it's just Vegito in here.'_

The four sighed and gave up, it wasn't a hoax after all.

Trunks wiped his tears and then looked at Goten. "Well look at the bright side Goten, we get to share the same dad!" He exclaimed, this caused Goten to immediately perk up and stop his crying.

"I've always wanted to be brothers!" The younger of the two replied, Trunks and Goten started talking amongst themselves about all the fun things they could do together now that they were technically siblings.

Vegito finally made his way to Bulma and Chi-Chi who were silently discussing something about him.

"What do you mean YOU should keep him?! MY sons haven't had a father in YEARS!" Chi-Chi said.

Bulma snapped back; "WELL MY TRUNKS NEEDS A FATHER FIGURE IN HIS LIFE TO DISCIPLINE HIM!"

The two senile women continued to argue until Vegito grabbed both of their shoulders, they immediately jumped up as he had surprised them.

"Ladies calm down, I'm sure we can work something out!" He said whilst trying to get the situation to simmer the down; However, this just made Chi-Chi and Bulma angrier.

"WORK THINGS OUT!? VEGITO HOW COULD YOU SAY THIS!? I DON'T WANT TO SHARE MY HUSBAND!" They both strangely said in unision.

Gohan quickly came over to Vegito's aid. "Mom, Bulma! Everyone can hear you!...we should discuss this in a more discreet location."

Bulma and Chi-Chi stopped to look around and saw all their friends staring at them as if they were crazy, "Gohan's right Chi-Chi, we should head my house."

Chi-Chi crossed her arms and turned away, "Whatever you say, all I know is Vegito will come home with ME at the end."

Bulla rolled her eyes and pulled out a capsule, pressing the button on top and dropping it on the floor. A giant aircraft poofed out and Bulma immediately sat in the driver's seat, Chi-Chi sat in passenger's seat while Ox-King filled in the back.

"SO IS THE PARTY STILL ON AFTER THIS SITUATION BLOWS OVER?" Yamcha yelled aloud at the hovercraft as it started to lift on into the sky.

"Totally" Trunks replied as he, Goten, Vegito, and Trunks flew off after the hovercraft.

The others looked off as the 'new' family flew off in a state of confusion.

"Well now that THAT surprise is over, care to explain?" Krillin said calmly as he gave Mr. Satan and Majin Buu a deadpan look.

 **Next Time: Sharing is Caring**

 **A/N: Wow oh man, I'm so sorry everyone I was just completely busy with school and didn't even notice how popular this story got, well anyway here's chapter 2.**

 **Now I know after Dragon Ball Super said Vegito only lasts 30 minutes a lot of you will question this, but remember it's an AU and a Fanfiction to top it off**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed remember to favorite, follow, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and all it's character belong to Funimation Animation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama**

 **Chapter 3: Sharing is Caring**

Bulma stepped out of the aircraft and walked into Capsule Corporations, being greeted by her parents immediately.

"BULMA! WE'RE SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" Mrs. Briefs yelled ecstatically as she wrapped her daughter around her arms in glee, Dr. Briefs also joined in the hug.

"But where's Vegeta?" He asked his daughter who sighed, Chi-Chi had marched up just as Dr. Briefs asked the question to provide the answer.

"WHERE is Vegeta you ask? Well he's permanently entwined with my husband's body and ruined my life!"

Bulma growled and snapped back, "Yeah because this doesn't affect ME whatsoever!".

Gohan immediately came to get in between the two ladies, "Look...it's a long story."

"So let me get this straight: Goku and Vegeta used magical earrings to fuse together and defeat some guy named Majin Buu and are now stuck together for eternity?" Dr. Briefs asked, he had a headache simply hearing the information.

"Pretty much, we have no idea how to fix this" Gohan replied.

Dr. Briefs then rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers, "How about the Dragon Balls?"

Gohan facepalmed and shook his head.

"The Dragon Balls of course!, all we have to do is wait a year guys!" Gohan stood up and stared at his mom and Bulma who were still arguing.

"A year huh?...FINE, but I get to keep Vegito" Chi-Chi crossed her arms while Bulma looked like she was ready to strangle her. "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT ME FOR HIM OLD HAG!"

ChiChi immediately turned red and was about to lung on Bulma before Ox-King interfered, "Ladies let's calm down and think of a solution that benefits all of us here."

Chi-Chi calmed down and stretched, "I'm sorry for snapping on you Bulma, but listen, I know we both miss our husbands, but I've missed Goku for seven years, Vegito ISN'T Goku I know this, but I need someone there for me and my boys, you can't relate to this...you've had Vegeta here for all that time."

Bulma stared at her friend and frowned, while she didn't want to give Vegito up, but she knew Chi-Chi had a point.

"Well it isn't about me Chi-Chi, it's about Trunks… I don't want him to live without a father like the 'other' one."

Chi-Chi turned around and stared at Trunks and Goten, who we having a conversation with their 'father'.

"Hey Vegito do you know where babies come from?" Goten naively asked the fusion.

"Yeah we wanna know! My dad said from my mom, but he never really explained how." Trunks said.

Vegito smirked, "Well that's a simple question, babies come from…"

Chi-Chi turned back to Burma and grabbed her shoulder, "I don't know what to do."

Gohan stepped forth having come up with another solution to their problem.

"Well, Dr. Briefs and I came up with a pretty up idea, since we still have to wait a year for the Dragon Balls to be usable again, and neither of you want to give up Vegito, my mom, Goten, grandpa, and I could just move in for a year!" Gohan smiled sheepishly, he didn't know how the two would react to his proposal.

"That's actually a great idea Gohan!" Bulma said, obviously overjoyed.

"I don't know, we've lived in that house for years." Chi-Chi was very uneasy about the notion.

"Well it's only for a year mom." Gohan reiterated.

Chi-Chi felt a huge amount of peer pressure before finally caving in, "FINE! I guess we can try out this idea, but only for a year until I get my Goku back!"

Trunks, who was in a visibly disgusted state, immediately snapped to Goten, "GOTEN DID YOU JUST HEAR THAT!? WE GET TO LIVE TOGETHER NOW!"

Goten flew up and cheered, "Woah Trunks! Now we can do cool things in the same house!"

"This is gonna be the BEST. YEAR. EVER."

* * *

"So...I just press this button and- WAHAAA!" Chi-Chi yelped and jumped back as all her stuff magically poofed up in the exact position she left it im at her home.

"The power of Capsule Corp I guess."

"Need a hand?" A voice said from behind her, the middle-aged woman immediately knew who it was.

"No Vegito, I'm fine" She replied as she opened her drawer to pull out a fresh towel.

Vegito laughed and leaned on the doorframe, "I'm sorry about this Chi-Chi, I still care about you a lot you know." He tried to lighten the mood, but failed.

"Uh-huh…" Chi-Chi said as she tapped his cheek twice and walked into the bathroom, Vegito only sighed and listened on the sound of the shower water hitting the tub floor.

Gohan came up to the fellow Saiyan with a wet towel wrapped around his neck, having just showered himself.

"Hey Vegito, why are you just leaning on mom's doorframe?" He questioned his father, who just shook his head in a confused manner.

"I don't get it Goten, why is she giving me the cold shoulder all of a sudden? I thought she wanted me?"

Gohan chuckled and put his hand on his father's shoulder, "Listen, you should know mom is a very strange women, you'll find that out more and more the longer you stay around."

Gohan walked off and left the fusion, still confused.

Vegito walked away from Chi-Chi's room and went to check on Bulma, he looked past her doorframe and lurked, she seemed to have been writing something.

Vegito teleported behind her and saw that she was mapping out the blueprints to some device.

"What's that supposed to be?" He asked.

Bulma looked back and saw him hovering over her, "This? Oh it's just some free-drawing, nothing serious."

Vegito nodded as if he understood what she was talking about.

The atmosphere became awkward from then on, Bulma spoke to get out of the tension, "Look Vegito, I'm gonna go get some stuff for this get-together we're having tonight...why don't you go see what Goten and Trunks are doing."

Vegito obeyed and walked out to the living room where Goten and Trunks were playing with some miniature robots.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"This? Oh we're playing Mecha Robot Showdown!" Trunks replied while frantically clicking the buttons on his remote, Vegito put two and two together and quickly realized he was controlling one of the bots.

"Yeah it's fun!" Goten added on.

Vegito rubbed his chin and stared at the two robots pounding each other until a victor was decided, ultimately, Trunks ended up being victorious.

"HEY YOU CHEATED!" Goten blurted out.

Trunks formed and L sign with pointer and middle fingers and placed it on his forehead, Goten merely pouted and dropped his remote.

"Don't be a baby, let's go again." Trunks said whilst picking Goten's robot back up.

"Wait you're playing again?" Vegito questioned.

"Yeah, if my dad were here he would have us training." Trunks said, this made Vegito perk up and ask more questions.

"Training? Isn't there some sort of training room here?" The fight-crazed alien inquired.

Trunks looked at Vegito then back and Goten who just shrugged. "Yeah there's a gravity room here."

Now the halfling had Vegito's full attention, he picked up Trunks by the arm and grinned, "Take me to this gravity room pronto!"

Trunks weaseled out of Vegito's grasp and walked towards the left down the hall, Vegito and Goten followed in suite until they reached a large, metallic door with a glass window in the middle. Inside the room was a checkered floor and lighting that made the entire area look red.

"Here it is." Trunks said as Vegito looked on in awe.

Trunks opened the door and Vegito stepped inside, he was mesmerized by the technology, Trunks turned on the gravity and Vegito jolted a bit, but not enough to make him struggle.

"Is that it? Blast it to the highest setting spawn!" Vegito snapped, Trunks obliged and the fusion smirked; the gravity once again took him by surprise, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Hmm, let's see if can handle some enemies." Trunks pressed his hand on a dial and turned it all the way to one hundred.

All of sudden the lights inside the chamber started to flash and smoke took over the area, Vegito was highly confused until a spherical robot flew towards him with the intent to attack, a laser beam was fired from his sole crimson eye; Vegito was able to dodge the blast however.

The enemy once again attempted the same maneuver, but Vegito calculated it to perfection and rushed at the machine, smashing him to bits with one, solid punch.

"Hmph, that the best you got?" The cocky Saiyan stated with an eyebrow raise, on cue, more robots blasted out of what seemed thin air and attacked Vegito.

A coterie of energy beams fired at Vegito from all directions, the warrior didn't panic and simply extended both of his arms out, using a small amount of ki, Vegito exerted an invisible force strong enough to push the blasts back to their creators, destroying them in the process.

"This should be fun…", Vegito cracked his fists as more robots came surging towards him.

"WOW! He's so cool!" Goten shouted in excitement while watching his father take down robot after robot, Trunks was also impressed and stared on amazed.

"Man this guy is stronger than dad!" He whispered to himself.

Vegito grabbed the final bot with his hands and squeezed it until it was completely flattened.

"WOOHOO! DO IT AGAIN!" Goten and Trunks cheered, Vegito smirked as dusted off his gi.

Goten got ready to turn the dial once more, only for a hand to smack his away. The two mischievous boys looked back to see Chi-Chi hovering over them with a stern look in here eye.

"What are you boys doing!? You should be setting up the tables!" She yelled, nearly rupturing the eardrums of everyone in the room, Goten and Trunks backed away from the woman slowly; "Yeah Goten, let's go set up the tables!" Trunks said prompting the two to run away.

Chi-Chi immediately turned her head towards Vegitp, who was still inside the gravity room.

Vegito laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "We were just bonding?"

Chi-Chi simply shook her head and walked away, but not because she was angry, it was to hide her smile.

"I guess there's some Goku in there after all." She said to herself.

 **Next Time: The Party**

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took too long, I was trying to make it the best I could and was also wondering what I should make Vegito's personality like, I decided to make him an abrasive and cocky fight geek, but still a confused family man like Goku and Vegeta themselves, how do you guys feel about this?**

 **Remember to follow, favorite, and leave a review! See you next time!**


End file.
